1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise bench structures and more particularly pertains to a retractable dumbbell support bench for movably supporting a pair of dumbbells on opposed sides of the bench within reach of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercise bench structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, exercise bench structures heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting exercise weights proximal to a user are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, a dumbbell position rack is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,150 which includes a saddle mountable on telescoping tubular members which will support a complete dumbbell thereon. The saddle includes an open area centrally located therethrough to allow a hand to pass through on the return of the dumbbell to the saddle. A guide positioned on the saddle above the open area directs the plates or assembled weight of a dumbbell away from the open area, thereby positioning the dumbbell into the resting area of the saddle.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,449 which teaches a weightlifting safety device having a bar and weight support assemblies depending vertically for support on a support surface at a predetermined elevated position. The attachment of the elements of the safety device to a standard barbell permits relative rotation therebetween, and in one form of the invention includes a dampening means to limit such relative rotation. The support system is configured to be readily assembled onto and dissembled from a barbell.
Other known prior art exercise bench structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,604; U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,074; U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,956; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,452.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a retractable dumbbell support bench for movably supporting a pair of dumbbells on opposed sides of the bench within reach of a user which includes a main frame having a seat supported thereby with a backrest pivotally mounted to the seat, a center stanchion extending from the backrest to the main frame which may be adjusted so as to position the backrest at a desired angle, a pair of dumbbell supports pivotally mounted to the center stanchion and each operable to movably support a dumbbell thereon, and a foot actuator connected to the dumbbell supports by a cable, whereby the foot actuator is operable both to pivot the dumbbell supports into reach of a user prior to commencing of an exercise procedure, and to pivot the supports out of the way during the exercise procedure.
In these respects, the retractable dumbbell support bench according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of movably supporting a pair of dumbbells on opposed sides of the bench within a reach of a user.